


SoundCloud.

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Twin Vale Apartments [5]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: F/M, I'm just addicted to writing these two okay, Moth just wants to not look like a giant fucking loser to Anne, Twin Vale Apartments, sort of what would happen if Fluff and Angst had a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Anne gets a mysterious email and is really curious about the link in it.
Relationships: Anne/Mime | Moth (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Twin Vale Apartments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707454
Kudos: 7





	SoundCloud.

Anne browsed through her emails, deleting the majority of them without really reading them, mostly sale ads and the miscellaneous junk that pile up when you’ve used the same email address for years. One caught her eye, though, particularly because of the sender’s name. They’d set it to “Moth’s Secret” and the subject was almost like clickbait, “What he doesn’t want you to see!”

She trusted him implicitly, but curiosity got the better of her. The email address was gibberish, and she hoped it wouldn’t brick her phone, but she opened it anyway. Inside was what was probably a letter, but she only looked at the link and copied it, confused as to what exactly it’d be, thanks to a link shortener. She pasted the link into Safari, letting out a breath as the page loaded.

It redirected to a SoundCloud, the image a person she’d recognize anywhere, even with corpse paint obscuring most of his facial features. She checked the most recent releases, surprised to see they were from a few months after she moved in, right around the time Moth stopped leaving so often and seemed to hide away in his apartment more.

She read through the titles, snorting at the one she tapped on, “Cat Girls Are Ruining My Life”. She fumbled to get her earbuds in, cautious just in case Moth came in while she was listening to it.

The song started with radio sounds, and she noticed the short runtime. It sounded neat, though, like it’d had a lot of effort put in. As soon as the actual words started, she smiled, bobbing her head to the beat. It was really good, and he sounded so cute.

The first time No Face was mentioned, she started laughing out loud. He’d had her watch Spirited Away one of the first times she’d slept over in his bed, and he seemed genuinely happy, like everything was perfect in his life with her in his arms and one of his favorite movies on.

As it went through more lines, she started to wonder if it was about the girl Moth had actually been dating at the time or just creative license to talk about a not great girlfriend as a concept. He was always pretty cagey about talking about people he’d been with before, saying that they never ended well. If it was based on a real person, the clinginess would probably explain it, she thought to herself.

The little laugh at the end, sounding so happy, made her giggle along. It was cute, and the whole song was actually really good. If someone had said it was the latest song they’d heard on an alt station, she’d have believed them.

She went back, tapping into another song. A strong electronic sound started “Miss You!”, and she tapped her nails on the back of her phone to the beat. This one was from the January after she moved in, and it was kind of sad immediately. It felt like he was baring his soul through song, and she wanted to make him feel better, even though it was from before they’d even started dating.

In fact, it was a little after the New Years where they had their first kiss. She’d been in a shitty relationship and let Mulberry mix her drinks until she stopped being able to stand up on her own. At midnight, she grabbed the closest person, and yanked their shirt. Moth towered over her, but obliged her by leaning down close, and she kissed him hard. It was sloppy, not like a New Years kiss should be between neighbors, especially with one of them supposed to be in a relationship with someone else, but it was great. He blushed at her and bit his lip, and that was about the last thing she remembered before waking up on her bathroom floor.

That morning, she had greeted him and gotten a cute little blush and a smile from him, and she’d given him a hug. When her phone rang though, her then-boyfriend calling, he seemed to dim, like he wanted to just fade out of existence. When she answered it, apologizing to Moth, he looked hurt, like he was genuinely confused why she would talk to that other douche, and he went back to his apartment almost immediately. She didn’t see him for the rest of the afternoon, but when her then-boyfriend showed up and argued with her, practically yelling in her face for daring to try to dump him, Moth knocked on her door. The boyfriend answered, like it was his place, and Moth towered over him. Anne could still remember the look of disgust that Moth had given the guy, and the cold tone of his voice as he said “You should leave.” Her ex had opened his mouth to speak, and Moth smiled, his eyes still cold. “Please, please fucking try me.” He’d said, moving out of the way only so he could watch the guy leave.

Alone with Moth, she’d cried. Not cute little tears, but ugly sobs, snot running down her face. She talked to him about everything, the way her ex denigrated her, the way he looked at her like she was disgusting whenever he saw her naked, the way he refused to eat her cooking. Moth just tucked her under his chin, stroking her back, and let her talk and cry until she literally cried herself to sleep in his arms. Maxine had woken them up with her laughter, and Moth had buried his face into Anne’s neck, not letting them see him blush.

She tapped repeat, still thinking about that New Years. With it loud in her ears, she didn’t hear her door open behind her, or footsteps before Moth dropped down next to her on the bed. She yanked her earbuds out and locked her phone, looking up at him to see if he saw what she had open.

He was blushing hard, and he rolled from his stomach to his side, staring at her. “Where the fuck did you even get that from?” He asked, looking over at her phone despite it being locked.

Anne shook her head, dread settling in the bottom of her stomach. “Someone emailed it to me, and I was wondering what it was.” He was still not looking at her, and she moved her hand closer to him.

He sat up, covering his face with his hands. “I’m gonna fucking kill both of them,” he said, his voice muffled. “Can I see the email?”

He read through the email, trying to recognize who would’ve sent it based on the writing style. When he scrolled down to the bottom, though, he realized it wasn’t even necessary to try. The “Sent from my iPhone” signature said everything.

Moth rubbed his face, standing up from her bed. “Don’t mind me, just gonna go fuckin’ murder my goddamn sister real quick.”

Anne followed behind him, stopping just inside of the doorway of Moth and Mulberry’s apartment, watching him bang a fist on Mul’s door. “Sweetie,” she called to him, slowly entering. “I like it, if that makes you not want to kill her.”

He shook his head, still banging his fist on the door. “No, not really. It’s personal shit and she knows better.”

Anne walked closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Of anyone, I think that I should be able to listen to it.” He stopped knocking, his body still tense, and she continued. “I’m not gonna judge you, it’s really good and I like getting to know more about the ‘you’ from before we started dating, and you aren’t the most open person.”

He sagged a little, his head hitting against the door. “Yeah,” he whispered, turning around to grab her hand. “I’ll talk to you, sunshine. It’s just… it feels shitty.”

She moved to sit on the arm of the recliner, waiting for him to sit in it before she turned, her legs over him. “I love you, you know that, right?” She kissed him gently, stroking his cheek.

He leaned into it, his blush not fading at all. “Yeah, I know. I fuckin’ love you too, this shit just sucks to talk about.” He grabbed his phone, opening up the soundcloud app. “These aren’t from good times in my life. This one,” he tapped on ‘Miss You!’ And let it play a bit before continuing, “It’s sort of… about you, I guess.” He swallowed, staring down at his own hands. “You kissed me, and you said a shitload about wanting to kiss me more, and how you thought I’d be a good boyfriend, but then it was all about that cocknose douchebag you were dating, but you’d talked about how I’d be better than him, or whatever, and it kind of hurt.” Anne let him talk, gently stroking his cheek with her hand. “What else did you listen to?” He asked, letting her tap the other song.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, pressing tiny kisses there. “This one’s kind of a combination of a couple people, they always think a little love will turn me from who I am into some perfect Ken doll, Prince Charming ass dude. Like, me as me hasn’t been good enough for anyone, until you decided you could settle for me.”

Anne grabbed a handful of his hair, tilting his head back to kiss him. “Don’t you ever say I settled for you, honeybun. I love you, you dumbie. Not some theoretical ‘Abercrombie and Fitch Moth’, okay?” She gave him more little pecks, holding him close.

Mulberry poked her head into the room, an obnoxiously large grin on her face. “So I did good, right?”

Anne leaned sideways to grab a pillow from the floor and handed it to Moth, who tossed it directly at Mulberry’s face. “Go fuck yourself, oh sister of mine.” He called to her, snuggling back into Anne’s neck. “Bitch,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, at one point it was established that TVA Moth sounds like Corpse Husband, but then I was listening to his music and ... yeah. Song titles are accurate, with the artist being Corpse, if you wanna look them up on YouTube.


End file.
